


秘密花园（边兴）

by ONLYX



Category: BaekLay 边兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: 元旦贺文R18完全OOC，勿上升正主第二人称视角偷窥记录不可接受请直接退出病娇设定以上
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 23





	秘密花园（边兴）

00  
花自然是哪里都可以盛开的。  
眼角眉梢。  
唇畔颊边。  
发尾耳根。  
骨端指尖。  
可那叫你动荡的一朵，是横陈床笫之上，淫靡又端庄，孕育着甜蜜果实的那一朵。

01  
直到那天以前，你是真的以为，在410号窗边看到的那个男人名叫边伯贤。  
第一次看见他，你差点将他误认作独自在家的男孩儿。  
能住在这尽是别墅的高档小区内，都是叫人不能深究的厉害人物。  
但他绝不可能是那种人，你不会相信。  
你看着窗台上那只啄食面包屑的褐色小雀，窗玻璃略反光，后面的百褶帘里就藏着那男孩儿——  
乍一眼看要以为他不过十七八，百褶的光影落在他白皙的脸上，十分迷蒙且柔和。他正透过那半开的缝隙，有些紧张害怕地观察窗外的小雀。  
大概是你站的位置不巧，挡到了他的光，他惊觉你站在窗外，惊惶惶扫来一眼，迅速合上百褶帘消失在黑暗的屋子内。  
那一眼让你记到心上了。  
他有一双世界温柔尽可包揽的下垂眼，干干净净的，使他做任何表情都有一些孩童的天真纯澈。先是让人无心去想他是否有过错，再者让人对他心生绮念。  
眼下颊边，女人们经常扫腮红的地方，泛着一种成熟果实的通透的粉，高挺精致的鼻尖底下，两瓣丰腴的唇。  
他先前抿着唇，一排洁白的糯米牙咬在下唇上，使得唇缘泛起一种奇妙的珊瑚粉，勾引着人起了亲吻他侵犯他的心思。  
你与他四目相对的一刹那，万千星子降落至林幕，恍然以为是自己惊扰了林涧旁一头幼鹿。他远远见你，像想起了谁的禁令，大概是比起猎人的猎枪更害怕谁的责罚，立刻惊慌失措地逃开了。  
只留给你电光般逝过的一瞥，让你意识到他并非少年。  
些许的惶恐，隐秘的期待，不为人知所流露的一丝娇美——  
你并没有用错词，就是娇美。  
这是他的风情。  
花园里有些稍加侍弄的花，没有哪一朵敢同他争芳夺艳。  
于是你知道，他并不是羞涩的娇柔花蕾——  
他是任何娇蕊无法盛放的高岭山巅上唯一一抹蜜红色的清纯在摇曳，也是漫天落英里逐渐显现的一枚欲果。  
是玫瑰、绣球、白莲、百合与石楠。  
是在秘密花园里被人养大，不谙世事的娇美人。

02  
他哪里懂得这些。  
他大概根本不懂，当他赤裸着身体，只披一层雾气到你梦里，这代表着什么。  
他不过是被藏在秘密花园里的娇美人，自然只要善于美丽便足够了。

03  
410号似乎有部分电路出现了问题，户主边伯贤在下班后顺路拐到了管理楼来。  
他站在你面前，安安静静填着维修表。  
他并不算纤长细密的睫毛牢牢遮住他双眼，让他显得十分疏离，银白色的发刚好盖在眉骨上，骨节分明的手精致的宛如工艺品，捏笔写字干脆利落。  
签下了“边伯贤”三个字。  
你才反应过来，这个冷漠得好像一片雪原的男人才是410的户主。  
“可以了吗？”他问。  
因为你在盯着他发呆——他和娇美人日日夜夜共处一室。  
“啊...可以。”你连忙拉下帽檐，以为他能从你的目光中看出些什么，“我现在跟您去可以吗？”  
他点点头走出去，一身黑色西装使他好像行走于白夜的一位公爵。皮鞋跟明明是踩在石子路上，却发出了接触人骨的声响。  
公爵残忍血腥，杀人如麻，捧着他金丝鸟笼里的雀儿看人行刑。  
也不怪你会心虚惊慌。  
边伯贤真就像一把锋锐的刀，你不怀疑自己若有可能在他面前提起娇美人，眼睛舌头都会被他挖出来剁碎。  
410门前安安静静，养着的几簇绣球花开得正好。  
边伯贤打开门，等你戴了鞋套便开灯让你进去。  
太奇怪了。太奇怪了——  
你装作在看电门总闸，却是心不在焉。  
极少能看出有第二个人生活的痕迹，客厅的所有事物都如同户主本人，尖锐阴冷，丝毫不带娇美人那温和的暧昧气息——除了那些绣球花，还有桌上花瓶里插着的几株粉色香水百合。  
“额，恕我冒犯，先生平时是一个人住？”你发现了电闸上的问题，“这是今早出的故障，但如果没有人使用，一般是不会这样的......”  
他微微一笑，转瞬便璀璨如雪山顶上融化、暖阳照耀之下的溪流，声音也不自觉柔和下来，手指轻轻抚弄着无名指上精巧的戒指。  
“是我爱人......有时候笨手笨脚的。”  
话已至此，你再说就把试探的意思完全暴露了，只好笑笑，语带羡慕地说他们感情真好。  
当边伯贤这种人的爱人一看就是不必操劳的，只需要受尽他的宠爱，做他枕边暖玉屋里妙人就可以了。  
但若这个对象换成了娇美人，就觉得是边伯贤强硬又恶劣地拷住了这只美丽的雀儿藏在秘密花园里，不让人偷窥他的片毫羽翼。是有幸得了稀世珍宝便再不愿让他流连大千世界的守财者。  
“二楼的电路没有问题吧？”你状似不经意，偷偷瞥过二楼紧闭的房门。出于直觉，你相信娇美人正蜷缩在铺满花香的柔软床铺上，小脸潮红，因为损坏的电路和突如其来的陌生人而好奇又害怕。  
边伯贤不动声色挡到那扇门前，笑容变得疏离又冰冷。  
“没有问题了。麻烦你了。”  
他的目光直刺进你的血肉，仿佛你下一秒要是还在这里试图窥探他的娇美人，他就会立刻扑上来如同恶狼一样撕碎你，做他花园的养料。  
你从骨头缝里溢出冷意，血液都冻成了冰渣子，急忙抄起工具箱匆匆离开。  
他站在门口似笑非笑注视着你离开的背影，如芒刺在背的刺痛感使你放弃了转头悄悄看一眼二楼窗户的想法。  
直到坐回自己该待的地方——说到底你不过是个替人干活的员工而已——你才发现冷汗浸湿了衣服。  
你不得不承认边伯贤的俊美，他比娇美人凌厉得多，所以笑起来小奶狗似的下垂眼和露出的小虎牙比娇美人更增添几分迷惑性。他可能是个调情高手，指尖轻飘飘的触碰使人心神荡漾，唇舌湿暖间又让人长梦不醒，便可用那双残忍得如同冰礁暗流的眼睛将人剜心磨骨，成了他不过随手赠人的小玩意儿。  
他凉薄得令人发指。  
也深情得可怕，只叫你毛骨悚然。  
因为他称娇美人——他不见天日的巧雀儿——称他为“爱人”。

04  
你在梦里见了娇美人多次。  
即使他白玉般的赤裸身体不曾被你窥见过，但那张如成熟蜜桃样诱人的漂亮脸庞和一张一合的、红润又下流色情的小嘴儿就足以让你高潮迭起。  
他那双剔透的眼里盛满泪水，鼻尖也透出红色，是呦呦低鸣的一头幼鹿，试图从你怀里寻一点怜爱。  
你惊醒，打开床头暖橘色的灯光，娇美人伏趴在你身上的透明的身影尚未完全消失，盈润的粉中带上点桔红。  
待人骑的小可怜。  
你几乎为他的单纯天真痴迷了。  
也许他连情欲为何物也不曾得知，只是单纯地被教导要去这么做，要这样去讨取边伯贤的欢心......  
你无法再想下去了。  
真的。  
你爱上他了。

05  
“艺兴就乖乖呆在这里吧。外面不是所有人都会像我一样爱你。  
鸟雀尖锐的喙将啄伤你的手指，那些勾心斗角尔虞我诈让你无力招架，人们露骨的目光将把你分食殆尽，生存的需要将使你出卖美丽的身体以侍人，作了他人的枕席玩物。  
他们不会珍惜你的。  
你将不再纯洁，不再享受快乐，最终不再美丽。  
所以，艺兴，把自己藏在秘密花园里吧。  
只要有我在，没有任何东西可以伤害到你。”  
没有任何别的东西可以从我这里抢走你。  
来这里吧，艺兴。  
我费尽心力觅得的宝贝。  
我以一整个花园豢养的娇。  
我痴心不已的爱人。  
张艺兴。

06  
你再一次偷偷走过410窗前，绣球少了一簇，多了一些鲜红欲滴的玫瑰。  
四下分外安静，410房内传来的淫声艳语就再无遮拦。  
你听见娇美人哭着叫“伯贤”，像一张绵绵密密的情欲的网，把你裹在里面。  
他的声音使你想起夏日溪涧里跃出水面的细鳞小鱼，溅起水珠落到你脸上，只一瞬就勾走了你的心神。还有那屋子里盛放不下的，他沙哑了的欢愉，尽数倾泻在他上扬挑起的尾音里。  
你弯下身，小心翼翼趴在窗外，透过一条百褶帘的缝隙去看。  
恰好看见娇美人被按在桌上的身体，满脸都是欲潮涌动的红，侧头失神地望向窗子。他白嫩的腿根抵在桌沿，挺翘圆润的小屁股里插着男人粗大的鸡巴，正凶猛的操干着他。  
边伯贤压着他做得很凶，桌椅都在晃动发响，连同肉体碰撞的声音盖过了娇美人柔软而使人听之多情的呻吟娇喘。  
他忽然闭上眼，眉心微皱，一个无意识显露的痛苦的表情——似乎又不是痛苦，因为有一些白色的浑浊液体正顺着桌子腿往下滑。  
娇美人被过度亲吻到红肿的小嘴儿张开，声音有些尖而媚，透明微亮的唾液顺着唇角流下，含混地尖叫着。  
“我不行了...呜啊......伯贤！伯贤放过我吧......我真的没有......不知道他是谁......”  
他眼眶里含着委屈的眼泪，不知为自己辩解了什么。边伯贤并没有把性器从他那已被干得合不拢的水穴儿里拔出来，反而变本加厉俯身使之更加深入，  
娇美人的手指在光滑的桌面上无助地挠动，无法避开边伯贤落在后颈、一个比一个更用力的亲吻，不见光的瓷白皮肤被吮出了青紫的印子。  
娇美人是深知欲的极乐的，不出多时就被边伯贤操得忘记了反抗，满目春情地娇叫着，扭动束柳般的腰肢迎合他的侵犯。  
边伯贤抓着他的手迫使他抬起身子，你看见边伯贤的手，拉着他的，落在他娇艳而淫荡的乳首。两个花坠乳夹被来回拨弄，娇美人得了趣儿，靡红的舌尖在下唇的沟渠上一点一点，细白的手指配合边伯贤的动作在胸口轻拢慢捻。身体敏感地抽动，小腹的起伏显露两条漂亮的川字线，边伯贤的手虚虚落在他腰腹处，如轻柔的羽梢挑逗他的神经。  
喘息呻吟连连不断的娇美人很快再次泄了身，你瞪大眼睛瞧过去，依旧看不见边伯贤的全貌，只能见他裸露着精壮的上半身，胯部紧压着娇美人被操得熟红的肉乎乎的臀瓣缓缓顶弄。先前荡出肉浪的淫妇一样的小屁股软嘟嘟的，被边伯贤捏在手心里又从指缝中溢出。臀缝里依稀见到男人蜷曲的耻毛扫过，他便敏感地扬起颈子，垂死天鹅般哀叫。  
边伯贤伸手擦去娇美人唇角晶莹的液体，湿漉漉的手指挤进红润的小嘴，同他灵巧的雀儿舌缠绵翻搅。娇美人喉结上下滚动，大约是发出了小兽一样的呜呜声，努力吞吐着边伯贤的手指。舌尖探进指缝来回扫弄，又全部含入直到指根，喉口软肉被指尖刺激到收缩，他难受地皱眉，却还是含着边伯贤的手指摆首吞吐。眼里一池春水搅乱，无端就有风情万千。  
他的目光在转向边伯贤时有一瞬飘向窗外，惹得你心脏狂跳不已。  
——娇美人显得那么满足，像午后晒太阳一只慵懒餍足的猫，眼里闪烁着暧昧不定的光点。

07  
无休无止的。  
你沉迷于偷窥的快感。  
边伯贤一改先前日不归家的工作狂形象，你再没见过娇美人独自在窗边的模样。  
你不知道是太过巧合，还是410号的两人白日宣淫得过分，几乎每一次你路过，忍不住凑过去看的时候——他们都在做爱。  
有一次是娇美人跪在椅子上，身上盖着边伯贤的西装，一手扒着椅背乖巧地给边伯贤舔鸡巴，一手在自己的穴里抽插着扩张。  
边伯贤手心里揉着娇美人柔软的黑色头发，注视着他喘不过气儿而泛起病态红的俏丽脸蛋儿，按着他做深喉。  
娇美人的耳垂上戴一个铜色的精巧耳坠，两朵重叠着盛开的并蒂娇莲，花瓣裹着娇美人薄而小巧的耳垂，像是要一点点蚕食了他。  
今天是阴天，你走在路上甚至连影子都快看不见。  
是个好天气。  
你熟练地找到410窗外那个不易被发现的小角落，透过百褶窗帘的缝隙看进屋内。  
风吹过花丛，你转头看了一眼，发现前不久种上的娇艳玫瑰被人剪得七零八落枝叶散乱，开得最盛的几朵都被摘走了。  
窗缝中传来娇美人咯咯的笑声，你努力看他，感觉自己的眼球上爆出了成片的血丝来。  
娇美人背对着你，被边伯贤托着光裸的大腿抱到桌上坐着，桌下只见两截俏生生的小腿来回晃动。  
他伸手搂住边伯贤的肩膀，前倾去索吻。屁股微微翘起，像只发情的小母猫。  
那一把纤纤的腰，在背部流畅的线条里猛然收紧的一段，美艳勾人而不可方物。宛如一道惊心动魄的峰岭，身躯赤裸白腻，流下的汗水是岭尖尖儿上落下的新泉，印在皮肉底下的吻痕是大片大片盛开的娇花。  
他的头发有些毫无章法地胡乱翘起，耳边别着一朵玫瑰，红艳艳的衬在他黑发白肤之上，更是媚气横生。  
你确定你看到了，桌面上有一小滩液体从娇美人白软的小屁股底下蔓延——边伯贤的精液和这小骚穴流的水填满了他的肚子，多到装不下了就会溢出来。  
娇美人被边伯贤抱起来，性器抵在穴口磨蹭，于是乖顺地低头，头发蹭蹭边伯贤的脸颊，搂紧了他的肩膀轻轻打他一下。手上也握着几支玫瑰，花瓣落了几片下来，全被边伯贤捞回来盛放在他两湾锁骨窝儿里。  
边伯贤笑着说了句什么，一松手，娇美人的小穴立刻被鸡巴撑得满满当当，向后仰身尖叫。他的腰分外柔软，几乎到了下腰对折的地步。  
这使你完完整整看到了他——娇美人。  
艳红的丰满的唇张着，露出里面洁白的齿列和软软的小舌。他正失神，使不上力，几乎要咬不住嘴里那支玫瑰，鲜红的玫瑰花贴在他面颊上，衬在一颗软润的酒窝儿旁边。  
他笑起来是该有多要人命啊——这两盏美酒，轻轻巧巧就可以摘人七情六欲，离了他还不如断绝红尘来得好。  
颈子上露出了青色的血管，斑斑驳驳尽是艳靡的吻痕牙印，看起来是那么脆弱诱人。  
他肉乎乎的屁股完全被边伯贤掌控在手里，双腿挂在边伯贤腰上。男人的鸡巴堵住了他穴里的精水，让他的小腹像孕妇一样微微隆起。  
你还看到了......  
他眼角落出来的玉珠子一样的泪水，倒行逆施地滑进了他的发鬓。

08  
你以为，你猜想，娇美人并不是心甘情愿做边伯贤那金丝笼子里的巧雀儿的。  
无端的，边伯贤变成了你心里的恶人。  
他强行囚禁了这原本应该于森林中歌唱的雀鸟。  
他是恶人。  
就如同一朵只愿意在天地间盛放的花绝不甘心在暖房里独自娇艳，但却无法抵挡人们贪图他的美丽而伸向他的手。  
娇美人无法抗拒，无法躲避啊。  
你因为嫉妒，而开始感到恨，感到了机会的到来。  
你承认你想要的并不只是娇美人看向你时盈盈的眼波，而是他的仰慕他的依靠。  
虽然你并不知道娇美人是怎么想的。  
但是你想要去救出娇美人。  
若是娇美人离开了边伯贤......  
那么，独自一人无依无靠的娇美人，和救他于牢笼之中的你......  
你无意识咬着自己的手指，眼神里闪烁异样的光芒。  
娇美人就会属于你了。  
他就会爱你了。

09  
你决定要去试探娇美人。  
难得有一次你路过410号窗前时没有听到里面传来翻云覆雨的动静，太阳很大，晒着你的侧脸。  
你又来到那条熟悉的百褶帘的缝隙前，把眼睛贴在玻璃上看向黑暗的屋内。  
没有开灯，拉起了丝绒红的幕布，娇美人站在幕布前笑着看向你。  
啊，不是看向你。  
你所在的窗前有一架昂贵的摄像机，屏幕里显示的画面正是娇美人手里捧着一株百合侧身微笑。  
他依旧是胡乱卷翘的黑发，露出光洁的额头和斜飞的眉。  
穿着白衬衫的模样，纤尘不染得好像坠落凡尘的仙子。眼尾被人画了两条精致的眼线，把这个本就媚骨天成的娇美人衬得更加妩媚多情，一颦一笑，斜斜望一眼都是无边风月。  
他低头把脸颊蹭过香水百合的花瓣，那抹粉色柔和了他的棱角，衬映他盈盈的眉眼，伴随着一边纷纷扬扬的花瓣，酒窝儿露出来，深刻又欢愉。  
又是一把绣球花瓣，从人指缝中落下，吹散到娇美人身边。  
你知道的，是边伯贤。  
你心里燃起的痛恨与嫉妒是针对边伯贤的，尤其是在他笑着，握着一手花瓣上前洒在娇美人身上，把他抱在怀里吻他的酒窝时。  
愤怒让你几乎忘记了，你只是一个在别人窗外偷窥的罪犯。  
你也忘了阳光正好，它把你的影子透过百褶帘投落在室内。  
他看到了。  
娇美人看到了——他看到你了！  
他惊慌地扯住边伯贤的袖子让他背对着你，却在面对他疑惑的神情时面不改色地向他撒娇，扯着衣角向他讨要什么东西。  
边伯贤点点头离开去拿，娇美人立刻飞奔到窗台这里来坐在窗沿上，身体恰好挡在你视线之前。  
你从未和娇美人靠的这样近过，仅仅隔着一层玻璃。  
你的心脏快要跳出来，意识到某一件事使你肾上腺素飞速分泌。  
这一件事是，他在意你。  
“......艺兴？你怎么过去了。是要这个吗？你带上肯定很好看，来，我给你戴上。”  
艺兴，艺兴。  
艺兴是他的名字，是娇美人的名字。  
边伯贤朝艺兴走过来，你看见他的手抚摸着乖巧坐在窗边仰头看他的娇美人的脸颊。  
边伯贤的手。  
边伯贤的手。  
恶人的手。  
你的眼眶火辣辣的疼，像是要裂开了。  
如果你可以，你希望立刻能杀了他取而代之。  
而你不能。  
边伯贤手上拿着一个工艺精巧的饰品，互相交叠互相辉映的几片花叶，叶脉上镶了几颗圆润的明珠。  
他小心翼翼把饰品固定在娇美人右侧眉骨边，和他耳上带着的贝母片同样衬得他光彩夺目。  
你无法察觉自己的笑容像个真正的变态罪犯，只是极力瞪大眼睛，向斜上方去看你的艺兴。  
“这样好看么？”  
娇美人微微低着头，斜挑着眉眼看边伯贤，指尖把玩自己的发丝，保持着自己惑人的笑容。  
“伯贤，给我拍照，我要你给我拍照。”  
艺兴在保护你。  
艺兴害怕你被边伯贤发现。  
艺兴他是，爱你的啊。  
边伯贤拿着相机走到对面，你的艺兴左手拿过粉色的香水百合虚虚遮面，右手状似无意撑在窗台上，  
他纤细的粉色的指尖摸进了百褶帘的缝隙，你把双唇贴在玻璃上渴望亲吻他。  
而他的指尖在窗户上画着符号。  
S——  
O——  
S——  
求救。  
他在向你求救。  
你的艺兴终于下定决心要逃离边伯贤，他在求你把他救出去！  
你激动到双腿几乎无法支撑自己的身体，牙齿颤抖着碰撞在一起。  
他爱你啊。  
艺兴也在爱着你啊。  
对吧？  
娇美人也是爱你的啊。  
这就足够了。

10  
边伯贤出门上班了。  
你许久没有在410号窗前听到过这样的安静。窗台上依旧撒着面包屑，却没有褐色的小雀飞过来停留。  
你在门前徘徊。  
你的手指好几次已经停留在门上，想要去叩响它。  
但边伯贤带给你的恐惧太深了，让你收回了手。  
你泄气地靠在门边的墙上，思考着如果错过了这次机会，你还有几次机会可以和你的艺兴单独相处。  
一次也没有。  
门内传来一阵没有什么歌词的旋律，出于娇美人婉转如夜莺般的嗓音。  
你觉得你听出了他的悲伤。  
这是你的艺兴啊，你怎么能看着他流泪？  
娇美人带给你的爱，更深。  
最后驱使着你的，你的欲望。  
你要救他。  
深不见底。  
你敲响了门。  
里面有人哒哒哒跑过来给你开门，小心翼翼从缝隙中露出小半张脸。  
你在见到他的时候大概已经疯了，他比你梦里臆想的要美不知几千几万倍。  
你不管不顾扒住门缝打开门冲进去，觉得在这片黑暗里的自己像个英雄。  
疯子英雄。  
“别害怕！艺兴......我来救你了，你恨他，对吧？你也恨边伯贤！你跟我走啊......艺兴，跟我走...我救你出去，你以后再也不用被他关在这里——”  
娇美人惊恐地躲开你朝他伸出去想要触碰他的手，跌跌撞撞跑向黑暗的楼梯口。  
他或许是因为害怕，受惊，而带着哭腔喊出了声。  
“伯贤！”

11  
啊啊。世界上的人都是傻瓜吗？总是会被人耍得团团转呢。  
为什么会有一连串数不完的追求者，为什么仅仅一面之缘的人下一秒就会变成狂热的性骚扰罪犯。  
口口声声都是爱我。  
太可笑了。  
爱哪里有这么容易，任何人不值得我的“爱”这个字。  
唯独边伯贤。  
是啊，我知道，他们私下里都称我为娇美人，说我是边伯贤也要藏着掖着的人。  
我不讨厌。没有人会讨厌被称为美人。  
只是美人二字就是让人无时无刻不在思索自己的价值，无时无刻不在为自己何时会失去价值而感到害怕。  
世界名画必定要几经易手才能体现它的价值与坎坷，美人几经易手就只留下一副破烂皮囊。  
所以我的第一个，也要是我的最后一个。  
我不讨厌伯贤。  
他很好看，让人讨厌不起来。  
我很喜欢他。  
所以要想尽办法在他身边，做唯一一个不会被他丢弃的巧雀儿，做唯一一个拴住了公爵的巧雀儿。  
你要爱我，边伯贤。用尽你的一切去守护，耗尽你的性命来爱我啊。  
只有这样才能把你困在我身边。  
只有这样，你知道的，只有这样我才会亲口对你说：  
“我爱你。”

12  
如同漆黑夜幕里划破天际的一道闪电。  
你看到边伯贤站在楼梯口，面上只有一双狼一样杀气腾腾的眼睛黑白分明，手里提着一把泛出冷光的刀。  
“哈？他怎么可能恨我。你在说什么垃圾东西啊，废物。”  
他是穿着黑色礼服杀人如麻的公爵，伴着他鸟笼内巧雀儿的啾啁，踩着白夜向你走过来。  
娇美人捂着嘴在他身后瑟瑟发抖。  
边伯贤阴恻恻一笑，缓步向你靠近。  
“啊，算了吧......艺兴说最近想种新的花了。只有那只褐色的小雀完全没有办法提供足够的养料......可是有了你就不一样了......”  
“足够了啊。不是吗。”

13  
就在你血液干涸前的最后一段时间里。  
你看着娇美人靠在边伯贤怀里装作被吓到哭泣的样子，从指缝里对你的尸体投来无比厌恶的目光。  
边伯贤神情疲惫，却驾轻就熟。拉过娇美人迫使他同自己亲吻。  
而后端详着娇美人睫毛上沾着泪珠的模样。  
“你还真的是，太容易遭人觊觎了啊，张艺兴。”  
他脆弱地呢喃着，和刚刚手起刀落的边伯贤判若两人。  
“我有一天也会被迫离开你吗？像这个人一样？”  
娇美人一言不发，抬手抱住边伯贤的脊背轻轻抚摸。

14  
“我到底要怎么做，才能把你留在我身边？”

15  
我到底要怎么做，才能留在你的秘密花园里？

END。有点没懂可以看分析！ww

分析：  
这看似是一个病娇边伯贤和巧雀儿张艺兴的故事。  
以第二人称“你”作为一个偷窥者的视角揭露的其实并不真实，因为你也陷入了对故事缔造者的深深迷恋之中，你的思想随着他想要的而发展。

05是边伯贤的独白，这一段是在边伯贤刚刚得到张艺兴的时候的想法，美人到手，玩玩就走。他想利用构造一个温柔乡来把艺兴绑在身边。他以为娇美人是什么都不懂的纯真可爱。  
11是张艺兴的独白，其实娇美人什么都懂，尤其懂得自己的价值该怎么利用。他知道自己的美，且知道怎么用这个美绑住边伯贤。第一，保持善变却乖巧。第二，给边伯贤营造危机感。无论是出于自尊或是占有欲，他不可以忍受自己的人被别人议论觊觎。艺兴就是通过这一点让边伯贤意识到自己身边的人很抢手。要时刻像狼一样防备身边的人。  
最后几段也可以看出来边伯贤不是第一次做这种事，说明艺兴利用这点让他离不开自己这个做的还是挺成功的...?

“你”作为主视角，是失败的病娇，是娇美人的棋子，一个牺牲品。  
这篇文从头开始就是娇美人的局，娇美人才是囚禁了边伯贤的人，他把男人们耍得团团转。  
因为感觉边伯贤忙于工作冷落了自己，娇美人故意让“你”一次又一次看见，越是向边伯贤说不知道“你”，越是让边伯贤怀疑，对你起了xx的意思，娇美人的话其实是推波助澜，到最后只要是边伯贤让他把你引诱进来，他就是被迫行事，脱离罪名，完全不会让边伯贤怀疑是他故意勾引别人。

总结：这是一个三个病娇一台戏的憨憨反转故事。


End file.
